Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a sheet stacking apparatus in which sheets are stacked and an image forming apparatus including the sheet stacking apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus, a sheet stacking apparatus in which sheets that are fed to the image forming apparatus are stacked is provided so as to be capable of being inserted into and ejected from an apparatus main body.
The sheet stacking apparatus is provided with an intermediate plate movable with respect to the sheet stacking apparatus. The intermediate plate raises sheets with a variety of elevating devices and brings the sheets into contact with a feeding roller, thereby feeding the sheets to the image forming apparatus.
However, because the intermediate plate is provided so as to be movable with respect to the sheet stacking apparatus, vibrations or an impact when the apparatus main body is transported may scratch or damage the intermediate plate or a peripheral component.
In view of the above, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-197204 discloses an example in which the intermediate plate is secured with a cushioning material such as polystyrene foam or corrugated cardboard, or an intermediate-plate retainer for use in transportation.